


the universe moves through you

by lostinthefire



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, fobwatched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What days have become for the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	the universe moves through you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a verse that has not been poked very much but I keep meaning to do more with. In which the Doctor and Master both run at the end of the war instead of the Master alone and when they fobwatch themselves to hide away,, they actually become Simon and River Tam. Good times are had by all. Or something...

The hum of the ship runs with the beat of her hearts which fall in time with the beat of his and everything, absolutely everything, falls into step with the passage of time.

This is how the world works, or at least how it presents itself when her mind is uncluttered.

Everything falls into sync with the universe around them and all of it exists with a smoothness that that feels almost tangible.

It's not obvious though, that's the beauty of it. When things are right, when everything settles into place, it runs quietly in the background rather than demanding attention. You don't need to pay any mind to a machine that isn't broken and you don't need to correct mistakes that aren't there.

When her mind is unsettled, when the patterns start falling out of line, everything is obvious she can feel the errors against her skin.

Her hearts beat faster while she feels his slow down. The ship's hum is erratic and it's flaws start out, sharp and cold while the Doctor is left aching for a TARDIS.

She'll hide herself away on days like this because running does no good when her feet had long ago covered all the ground they could. Her body folds into the nooks of the ship where nothing else dwells in a way that's almost natural. It's close to a comfort to feel herself fit there and she can almost feel the universe around her try and fit in just as easily.

Her mind works though the broken patterns when the comfort dies down, when the joy of fitting two pieces of the puzzle fades and she's left with the need to try and finish the rest of it. She'll find one that's close to normal, almost but not quite the way it's supposed to be, anc focus on it. Her mind becomes nearly obsessed, trying in every manner possible to set it right, to make it fall inline with the ship and her body.

She'll stay that way until she's worked through each and every pattern she can alter and the world moves with the ship which moves with their hearts which move with the patterns of Time.

Sometimes it takes hours, sometimes she wonders if it's been centuries. Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
